


Drabble collection

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Athletes, Football | Soccer, Gen, Sports, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles, see individual chapters for summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Game of the Season

Title: Last Game of the Season  
Fandom: Giant Killing  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Sakai, Tatsumi  
Genre: gen  
Word count: 424  
Summary: Sakai cannot share the excitement of winning the last game in the season.  
A/N: originally written for Football Fest @ diary.ru

 

The last game of the season. Every football player can imagine the exhilaration of ending the season with a victory. The supporters celebrating, the journalists photographing like crazy, the players, suddenly shaking off their exhaustion after an intense game, find the power to run a victory lap around the pitch... Even those footballers who did not get to play share the excitement.

That's how it was in the last game of ETU that season. Only Sakai felt like he was just an observer, having spent all game on the bench...

There ran Natsuki, looking manically happy like he always did. There was Tsubaki who greeted the supporters with a slightly embarrassed look.

'I bet he's thinking about what he did wrong during the game,' thought Sakai. That would be typical Tsubaki.

And there was Sera, smiling and waving to the audience. Sakai looked away. It was difficult to admit such a thing even to himself, but Sera had been brilliant that day. He played better than ever. Watching other games, Sakai sometimes felt that he himself could have done the same, that he should have been on the pitch instead. But not this time.

Sera played all the game like he was invincible. Like it was impossible for him to get hurt. Sakai was not sure he could have played a risky game like that – in his age any injury could mean the end of his career.

'Ah, to be young again...' Sakai thought, and glanced aside at the coach.

Tatsumi suddenly winked back at him and said: 'Sera is pretty cool today, right, Sakai?'

Sakai gave a small nod. Did the coach really expect that Sakai would praise a person who took his place on the team?

'And do you know why he can give his all to the game?' Tatsumi asked.

Sakai shrugged. Because Sera was like an energiser bunny? Because Sera was young and stupid, and did not know fear or responsibility?

'Because he knows that there is somebody to substitute him, if anything happens!' Tatsumi answered the question himself and clapped Sakai on the shoulder.

Sakai stared at the coach with surprise. Did he really look so depressed that Tatsumi decided to tell him something nice and encouraging?

'No, I'm not that pathetic!' thought Sakai. He stood up and applauded to the footballers and gave Sera a challenging look.

'Next time, I won't be sitting around and moping, I'll show you what I'm good for!' thought Sakai.

But of course Sera didn't even notice that he was being looked at.

~The End~


	2. Not Calling Him Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gino first joins ETU, Kuroda dislikes him, but ends up changing his opinion.

Title: Not Calling Him Prince  
Fandom: Giant Killing  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: pre-canon, Kuroda’s POV   
Genre: gen  
Word count: 366  
Summary: When Gino first joins ETU, Kuroda dislikes him, but ends up changing his opinion.

 

I just can’t stand the bastard. Look at him! He is not running, he is mincing across the pitch. He is not warming up, he is showing off. And in the showers, what the hell, it’s like he is re-enacting a shower gel advert. He even hums some foreign songs! And the worst thing is, he’s pretty good at singing. Seriously, he is asking for getting his big nose broken.

Sure, the coach says the guys is some sort of genius. Well, I say one can’t be any good if one behaves like that. And he wants people to call him Prince! Over my dead body, noob. Even Murakoshi disapproves, and it takes a lot to piss him off.

Well, I can wait. I’m not even going to say anything like ‘Why the hell are you sitting in a deckchair during training? Where did you even get a deckchair?!’ or ‘What the fuck are you doing taking a break – we have just started!’ 

When this stuck-up prick plays his first game with ETU and fucks up, and I know he will, with that attitude, I’ll be the first to tell him exactly what I think about him and his behaviour, and his flashy car, and his magazines about furniture design. Furniture design! I bet he’s gay.

XXX

And then it’s the first game together with Yoshida. Not calling him Prince, no way. He looks confident, the jerk. Well, he always does, but he shouldn’t – he has barely trained. 

The kick-off! Ha, now we’ll see what he’s made of.

Wait, what the hell? He immediately intercepts a pass and precisely passes the ball to Murakoshi. Suddenly, it looks like he has some skills. Nah, must be luck, no way he could possibly be useful.

He scores! I can’t believe my eyes, but the ball is in the net, and he is blowing kisses to the audience. Disgusting, but whatever, he scored!

Damn, he’s good. I hate to admit it, I really hate to admit it, but the coach might be right, this guy just might be some sort of genius.

‘Well done, Gino!’ I tell him after the game. But I’m still not calling him Prince.


End file.
